


The Sea Witch's Mermaid

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [65]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Corruption, Dark, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all know where those <i>big dreams</i> get you, right, my little one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Witch's Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Ariel/Ursula - corruption.

“He was so young,” Ariel said, cupping the shriveled, ghastly form of the man who was a strong young merman only moments before in her palm. “Such big dreams.”

“ _Pa_ ,” Ursula spat, winding a tentacle around Ariel’s slim waist, tugging her close. Ariel could slide loose if she wanted, but the urge wasn’t strong. “We all know where those _big dreams_ get you, right, my little one?”

Ariel shivered in Ursula’s embrace—the feeling on Ursula’s skin on hers, the suction of her tentacles popping against her skin, had become more comforting than Eric’s gentle, chaste kiss ever was. “My dreams were so small. A _man_. A human.” She leans back into her sea witch’s embrace, sighing as Ursula’s hands come up to cup her bare breasts. “At least I never became one of them.” She wasn’t even sure if she meant a human or one of Ursula’s captives.

“You’re much too pretty to become a poor, unfortunate soul,” Ursula purred, twining Ariel’s red hair in her fingers and tugging gently to slip her head back for a kiss.

_I’m the poorest one of all_ , Ariel wants to say, but she knows her words will fall on deaf ears. Instead, she returns Ursula’s harsh, possessive kiss before swimming to the chamber gate, ready to lead the next doomed subject to their fate.


End file.
